


they'll replace you with machines

by Starful_nights



Series: zones mythology [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: (:, Gen, Worldbuilding, fun fact they DO know where the souls from the drac masks go to, uhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starful_nights/pseuds/Starful_nights
Summary: The City didn't even know they were creating Non-People.
Series: zones mythology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	they'll replace you with machines

**Author's Note:**

> Non-People are basically deities, except they forgot that word during the wars and shit. they're not always stronger than humans.

The City didn't even know They were creating Non-People. They just saw the Droids — lost souls never having masks, creating plastic and metal bodies for themselves from starship remains in the hope of being someone again — and decided to copy them, using the Draculoid masks to give them souls so they won't cave in on themselves. DESTROYA just happened, giving hope to the ones ripped from their bodies and given a new, fake one. Nobody made the large robot slumbering in the Zones. 

Mousekat, the propaganda personified, the heart of the City, wasn't supposed to be either — it just Became, and in the process, Became the only Non-Person to serve Better Living. It sees them as its creator, the one giving it purpose. While DESTROYA, also created by them, wants nothing more than to destroy the City. Funny how things work out sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> give this kudos or write a comment if you enjoyed, and find me on tumblr @moonlight-explosion! i mean. if you want.


End file.
